Survivalist Game Wiki
Intro Survivalist is a Survival RPG indie game on Xbox Live Marketplace and Steam (PC). The game is about surviving the zombie apocalypse: fighting off hordes of zombies, and dealing with other survivors. Some survivors have their own towns, and others are especially looking to destroy you and your base. You are tasked with surviving and growing your own community through these tumultuous times. There are many quests to complete as well! We have a couple of contributors, but any help would be greatly appreciated! This wiki's staff *Jonius7 - Bureaucrat (Active) *TWDFan630 - Admin (Active) New Changes! The Wiki theme has changed! I hope you like it. Also the URL has changed to survivalistgame.wikia.com and name to Survivalist Game Wiki. Also if you want to help create some pages, there are some page templates . -- Jonius7 Wiki Contents List Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 3.jpg Screenshot 4.jpg Wiki-background TheSurvivalistIndieGameCharacterMainScreen.png JOE ALICE ISHAM TRIO COVER.jpg SurvivalistMap.png Survivalist.jpg 2015-06-08 00001.jpg 2015-06-06 00005.jpg 2015-06-06 00002.jpg General Pages * Getting Started * Controls * Combat * Awardments * Version History * * * Co-op Multiplayer Co-op Multiplayer is currently in Beta. It currently allows up to 4 players to cooperate and survive together. For a list of the changes between versions, view the Version History. 'Infection Strains ' Green Strain: The most common of all the infected strains. If a survivor is bitten by a Green Strain, they have around an in-game week to find a green antidote before the survivor dies. Green Strain infected possess no special traits. (First Example: TomCat) Blue Strain: 'The slightly rarer strain. If a survivor is bitten by a Blue Strain, they have an in-game day to find a blue antidote before the survivor dies. Blue Strain iftected have slightly more health than the Green Strain infected. ''(First Example: El Dorado) '''Red Strain: Much rarer than both Green and Blue. If a survivor is bitten by a Red Strain, they have a matter of minutes to find a red antidote before the survivor dies. Red Strains have the more health than the Green or Blue Strains (First Example: Corpse Valley) 'White Strain: '''The 2nd rarest strain. If a survivor is bitten by a White Strain, the survivor has approximately 3-5 seconds to live before they die. With no antigen available, it's essentially the kiss of death for the afflicted survivor. White Strains have far greater health than Red, Blue, or Green strains. ''(First Example: Insulin /Red Sands) 'Gray Strain: '''The rarest of all strains. If a survivor is bitten by a Gray Strain, the survivor presumely gets knocked out, and themselves becomes among the source of it. The map shows that the victims of it shows nothing under their names, which help supports the theory if it being the "Living Infected" Strain. Gray Strains has the same health as Green Strain, but there's no antigen for it. ''(First Example: Devil's Dulley Gang) Wikis Connected to Here *http://twdfan630s-zombie-survival-stories.wikia.com **TWDFan630, who is an admin on this wiki, still needs new members to join there. Contributing Users *Jonius7 (Bureaucrat) *TWDFan630 (Admin) *The Supreme Deity *Lakeside *Gavin4114 *FatSausage2011 *Paulhs94 *Lordhelmet79 *Cascainho *Tehpwner7067 *''More...''